princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Daggertail
|image = Daggertail.jpg |caption = The Daggertail |used = Mahasti Dark Prince |origin = Scythia |creator = |damage = 6/6 |hitpoints = 8/8 |durability = Unknown |special ab = Can grab enemies; see: Platforming |speed = |location = Default weapon |game = Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones }} The Daggertail is the Dark Prince's primary weapons in Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones Official Description Abilities The Daggertail is a powerful weapon, originally wielded by Mahasti. The Prince himself cannot use the Daggertail, but his darker half, the Dark Prince, can.Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones The Daggertail is normally used in combat; but it is also able to be used in various circumstances such as swinging on hooks or triggering far-away switches. History Events of The Two Thrones It was embedded in the Prince's left arm just before the Vizier kills Kaileena. It was completely fused to his arm when the Sands of Time tainted him. The Daggertail was removed from the Prince's arm by Kaileena when he released her spirit by killing Zurvan. The Prince loses any secondary weapon which he has when transforming into the Dark Prince, but it is replaced by the Daggertail. Gameplay Combos With a new weapon comes a new set of combos; and these combos are a lot more violent than the Prince's normal ones. It is able to pull your enemy towards you, so that it is in reach of slashes from the Dagger or even more superb Daggertail moves. A useful move is the "Hurricane", where the Prince swings the Daggertail in circles above his head, giving him space, and buying him time. You can tap the "Cancel" key slowly for a normal Hurricane, or tap it fast to have the Dark Prince swing the Daggertail faster, creating a "Hurricane of Agony". However, it only covers his left side and stops him from moving. These are especially useful against the smaller foes, which can be weakened easily by the Hurricane, and a few other Daggertail moves will have them down in moments. Other combos are both useful and deadly, and the hardest enemies will start leaking Sands of Time or die after performing a few of them. The "Hurricane" attack can also be used to knock enemies down instead of waiting for its power to run out. It is powered depending on how many times you tap the "Cancel" button. You can press "Primary Weapon Attack" at any time while the Dark Prince is using Hurricane move to slash at a particular enemy using the Dagger of Time (and wound/kill them), or press "Secondary Weapon Attack" to make the Dark Prince perform a sweeping attack with the Daggertail which knocks down or kills multiple enemies. These moves are known as "Hurricane of Anger" and "Hurricane of Torment" respectively. Speed Kill As the more powerful of the Dark Prince's two weapons, the Daggertail takes the place of the Dagger as the primary Speed killing weapon. Even without the Dark Prince's more ruthless attitude, Speed Kills would still take a brutal shape with the Daggertail. While sneaking up from behind, the Dark prince strangles the victim with the Daggertail, pulling the head towards the Dark Prince, simultaneously pushing the victim's body away using a foot, and ripping the victim's head off, and another method, while from above, strangling the victim, then dangling him, and also ripping his head off. There are also variations depending on the enemies. Platforming The Daggertail increases the Prince's reaching range dramatically. While wall-running, the Dark Prince can hook the Daggertail onto lamps jutting from the wall in order to gain more momentum to continue further along the wall. Poles sticking out serve a similar purpose, except it is used while jumping. The Daggertail can also pull switches too far away to use by hand; these switches have a distinctive cement-like color, with a creature's (most likely a lion's) face on it. All of these appear only when the Prince turn into the Dark Prince. Trivia *In the film based on The Sands of Time, one of the Hassansins wields two weapons that resemble Daggertails. Gallery Art 3572 id 1 mw 520.jpeg|Another Dark Prince Speed Kill picture Popt2t dark prince daggertail pilar.jpg 926984 20050826 screen003.jpg DarkPrince.JPG|The Dark Prince using the Daggertail References }} Category:Two Thrones Weapons Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Two Thrones Category:Gameplay Elements